interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Camp
English Etymology , ultimately from . Pronunciation * *: Noun # An outdoor place acting as temporary accommodation in tents or other temporary structures. # An organised event, often taking place in tents or temporary accommodation. # A base of a military group, not necessarily temporary. # A group of people with the same ideals or political leanings, strongly supported. # An affected, exaggerated or intentionally tasteless style. # A summer camp. Translations * Arabic: * Armenian: * Bulgarian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , , , , * Czech: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: , * Hebrew: מחנה (makhane') * Hungarian: * Italian: * Japanese: , , * Polish: * Russian: * Serbian: , * Slovak: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Taos: kòmpu’úna * Ukrainian: * Bulgarian: * Czech: * Finnish: * Hungarian: * Slovak: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Bulgarian: * Czech: * Finnish: * Greek: * Hebrew: מחנה (makhane') * Hungarian: * Slovak: * Swahili: * Armenian: * Bulgarian: * Czech: * Finnish: * Hebrew: מחנה (makhane') * Hungarian: * Slovak: * Spanish: facción , bando * Swahili: * Finnish: * Spanish: estilo * Swahili: Adjective # Theatrical; making exaggerated gestures. # Ostentatiously effeminate. # Intentionally tasteless or vulgar, self-parodying. Translations * Czech: teatrální, afektovaný * Bulgarian: * Czech: táborový * Finnish: * Swahili: Verb # To live in a tent or similar temporary accommodation. #: We're planning to '''camp' in the field until Sunday.'' # To set up a camp. # To stay in an advantageous location in a video game, such as next to a power-up's spawning point or to guard an area. #: The easiest way to win on this map is to '''camp' the double damage.'' #: Go and '''camp' the flag for the win.'' # To behave in a camp manner. #: Don't '''camp' up your performance of Malvolio in Twelfth Night this time.'' Translations * Bulgarian: * Czech: tábořit, stanovat * Dutch: * Finnish: * German: * Greek: * Hebrew: לחנות (lakhnot) * Russian: жить в палатке (git' v palatke) * Spanish: * Swahili: * Finnish: * Swahili: * Swahili: Related terms * camper * campness * campfire * camp site, campsite * campground * campestral * fat camp * spawn camping * summer camp Anagrams * * CAPM * CPAM ---- French Etymology 1 . Pronunciation * Noun # camp #: Il a mis son '''camp' en tel endroit.'' # camp #: Un '''camp' de concentration.'' # camp #: Les '''camps' ennemis.'' # camp #: Ce pays est partagé en deux '''camps'.'' # camp, summer camp. #: Un '''camp' de vacances.'' Derived terms * * , ficher le camp Related terms * ** * Etymology 2 . Pronunciation * Adjective # camp #: Une folle '''camp' ne peut jamais en faire trop.'' Noun # campness; An affected, exaggerated or intentionally tasteless style. #: La tactique des Sœurs dans la lutte contre le sida repose sur une stratégie politique : une utilisation du '''camp', une réappropriation revendiquée de l’efféminement, de la visibilité homosexuelle et de la follitude qui visent à désarmer les injonctions morales pesant sur la sexualité – sociales, religieuses, liées au sexe, au genre, aux pratiques sexuelles…'' Synonyms * follitude ---- Old English Etymology From . Noun camp or # combat Noun camp # an enclosed piece of land Category:Old English nouns ---- Old French Etymology . Noun # . # af:camp ca:camp de:camp et:camp el:camp es:camp fa:camp fr:camp gl:camp ko:camp hr:camp io:camp it:camp kn:camp sw:camp ku:camp lo:camp lt:camp hu:camp ml:camp my:camp ja:camp no:camp oc:camp pl:camp ru:camp simple:camp fi:camp ta:camp te:camp th:camp tr:camp vi:camp wo:camp zh:camp